The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Echinacea and given the cultivar name ‘Meteor Pink’. Echinacea is in the family Asteraceae. The new cultivar is part of a planned breeding program for a series with compact habits and double “anemone”-type inflorescences. The exact parents of this selection are unknown, unnamed, proprietary interspecific hybrids of Echinacea paradoxa×Echinacea purpurea. 
Compared to Echinacea ‘Secret Romance’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 23,036), the new cultivar is shorter and has inflorescences with contrasting bright pink disc florets and light pink ray florets rather than all medium pink.
Compared to Echinacea ‘Pink Double Delight’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,803), the new cultivar is shorter, has more crowns, and a more upright habit, with larger inflorescences that are a different shade of pink.
This new Echinacea cultivar is distinguished by:                1. enlarged disc florets forming an anemone-type inflorescence,        2. light pink ray florets and medium pink disc florets,        3. ray florets which are held horizontally,        4. a short, mounding habit with excellent stem count, and        5. excellent vigor.        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (division and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by division and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.